The Four Regions Tournament
by Tiger of the Snow
Summary: The greatest trainers from all over have been gathered to determine the greatest of all. Battles all around, relationships bloom and wither, and revenge is sought. 4 new characters and some well known characters each struggle to win. reviews welcome.
1. On the Way

I won't bother saying that "I don't own Pokemon".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the fourteenth annual Four Regions Championship which pits the best trainers from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions against each other to determine the best in the world. This year is building up to be the best year yet. With trainers such as the champions from each region – Gary Oak, Lance, Steven, and Cynthia – the battles are guaranteed to be intense."

The young man turned the television off and stood. He turned and walked towards the door followed quickly by a large, purple, spiked pokémon. The broken horn on its head and its permanently damaged left eye made it look even more menacing than any others of its species. The pokémon easily towered over its trainer who had grabbed a light jacket, which held his poke balls, off of the coat rack and was now putting it on. As the two exited the room, the Pokémon having to duck and squeeze through the doorway, the trainer noticed a letter addressed to him on the pedestal on the other side of the hallway. He grabbed it, opened it, and began to read.

'Dear Kyle,

I know that I've never been there to watch you and that I've always felt betrayed by your choice to become a trainer rather than continue the family business, but don't think for a  
second that I'm not rooting for you. I am. I'll be watching your matches on TV and I'll root for you all the way.

Dad.'

Kyle pocketed the note and turned to his Pokémon and said, "Let's do it Nidoking. For Dad… and Queen."

Elsewhere.

"Hurry up, Jarl, or else we'll be late!" The stunningly plain and ordinary red-headed girl called down the steep road.

Exhausted, Jarl trudged on and yelled back, "Helena *pant* slow down. We don't have *pant* to be there *pant* for another hour *pant*. Let's take a break."

Without waiting for Helena's response, Jarl sat his lanky body into an outdoor café's chair and was about to order a drink when a yellow dog Pokémon tackled him, startling several nearby patrons. It gently grabbed his ankle with its jaws and bolted up the hill towards Helena. Jarl screamed in shock, from being tackled and now dragged, and in pain, from the concrete beneath him grinding against his skin. Within moments, the Magnetric came to a stop and released Jarl.

"Good boy, Magnum," Helena praised her Magnetric. "Good fetch."

Magnum the Magnetric barked happily once before being returned to his ball. Meanwhile, Jarl checked his now scraped back and was at least happy that he wasn't bleeding. Lifting his face to look at Helena, Jarl demanded, "What the hell was that for?"

"I told you to hurry didn't I," Helena replied. "Now this time keep up or I'll make Magnum drag you the rest of the way."

Jarl, not wanting to be dragged again, stood sorely and looked towards their destination, the Four Regions Tournament. He had known that Helena would easily make it into the tourney, but he thanked his seemingly endless supply of good luck when he had received word of his acceptance into the tourney as well.

Elsewhere.

"*Ring ring, ring ring, click* Hey Ash… oh, hey squirt. Put your dad on for me. …Hey Ash, where are you? I thought we were going to meet at the stadium before the opening ceremony? …WHAT! Why aren't you coming? …Really?! Another kid! Congrats! Well, I only wanted to know why you weren't here, so I'll let you go for now. Tell Misty I said '_Hi_'. Smell ya later. *click*."

Gary Oak closed his cell phone and slipped it back into his pocket. '_So Ash and Misty are going to be having another kid; man those two have been busy But I can't help but feel jealous._' He turned to head into the Hoenn League Stadium where the tournament was to be held when a blonde female wearing glasses bumped into him.

"Out of the way loser," she said without stopping.

Gary stood awestruck. He found the girl's geeky looks somehow beautiful, and her lack of physical strength was balanced out by and inner strength that seemed overwhelming. He watched the girl until she was lost in the crowds before he regained his composure and began walking into the stadium.

"I think Cupid just struck me dead."


	2. Opening Ceremony

Kyle managed to get a decent spot in the crowd of wannabe trainers. Like usual, Nidoking had stayed out of his ball, and, like usual, his damaged horn and eye were drawing major attention. Kyle could already hear rumors starting. Some claimed that he beat or tortured his Nidoking, and probably the rest of his team, while others claimed that Nidoking had saved Kyle from being struck by a car by tossing him aside and taking the hit itself. Kyle grew angry. Only one other person besides himself knew the real reason. Only that other person knew who had caused it, and the culprit was standing on the stage with his cape swaying in the light midday breeze.

"Lance," Kyle angrily whispered the name. Nidoking heard the name and snarled, making his scarred face seem more terrorizing. Several nearby people backed away, fearing that it would go berserk and attack the crowd at any minute. Kyle smiled at their discomfort, but put a hand on Nidoking's massive forearm anyway. "Calm down, Nidoking. We'll get our shot at him soon enough."

Elsewhere.

Helena and Jarl stood at the very front of the crowd, waiting for the opening ceremony to begin. As much as he had complained about not needing to arrive so early, Jarl was glad to have arrived early enough to avoid having to stand near the menacing, one-eyed Nidoking with the broken horn. He was also glad to have such an up close view of the four champions. They were undoubtedly the top four trainers in the entire world and Jarl couldn't wait to face any of them. He turned to Helena and saw that she as googly eyed.

"She is sooo beautiful and cool and talented," Helena sighed dreamily while staring at Cynthia, the only female champion. "If I wasn't straight I would totally date her."

"As if she would want to date you," Jarl joked. Helena turned and punched him in the shoulder in retaliation.

"Jerk."

They both began laughing but quickly settled down as the opening ceremony began.

Elsewhere.

Seraph, a geeky looking female trainer, stood near a battle scarred and undoubtedly powerful Nidoking, but her full attention was on the only female on the stage. Likewise, the female only had eyes for Seraph. Seraph smiled and her old master smiled back.

"Just watch, Cynthia, I'll show all of these losers who the best really is, and then I'll show you."

It was only then that she noticed one of the other three staring at her. She quickly studied they face and just as quickly identified him. '_Gary Oak. Lives in Pallet Town and is the Kanto region champion. Uses a well rounded team_,' she quickly thought. She then began theorizing what kind of team he would use, and once done she thought, '_Too easy. Cynthia could easily beat him and I'm certain that I can beat her now. This should be an easy championship_.'

Elsewhere.

None of the champions had bothered to listen to the announcer's speech. They had heard it all already. Finally, the announcer went silent and Steven stopped forward to speak.

"I've never been one for words, but I'll try my best. All of us have a chance to become a piece of history in this tournament, but that will rely on all of you as trainers. Only one of you, or us up here on stage, will have the rock hard determination to win while the rest of us will crumble and fall. But no matter what, I want all of us here to prove that we are all diamonds, insanely tough and shining with intense inner light."

Lance then stepped forward and added, "But if you must fall short, do so in a draconic blaze of glory." He briefly passed here, locking his gaze on a scarred Nidoking and its trainer before continuing. But if you do win, never forget those you defeat for they are the ones who have helped you reach wherever it is you make it to."

Both Gary and Cynthia declined the chance to speak, so the announcer returned to tell the rules of the tournament. The first rule was that the first half of the championship would consist of three-on-three single battles. The second rule was no switching out a battler unless a move was used with the effect that caused a switch. The third was no use of items; trainer induced and held items were prohibited. And the final was that the tournament was a one loss elimination. With that said, the announcer raised his hands and proclaimed, "Let the battles begin!"


End file.
